No Regrets
by BlackyAnt
Summary: Kasamatsu wanted to leave his past behind and move on, but it's not that easy when you once were a merciless fighter... A story woven around Kasamatsu Yukio and Kaijou. An year full of adventure, friendship, struggles, promises and of cause romance! is waiting for him. He wants No Regrets in his last year of High School... NOT YAOI! STRICTLY FRIENDSHIP ONLY! Review please
1. Chapter 1

The squeaking of shoes on the basketball court of Kaijo high echoed through the gym disturbing the peaceful spring evening. All the players on the court were soaked in sweat running around passing the ball. It was a fast paced 3 on 3 where regulars partnered with other first stringers. The ball was now on the hands of a first stringer who stopped for a split second to pass it to his teammate. That was his mistake. The second he stopped, the ball was gone…

"Heads up, Kise!" Kasamatsu Yukio yelled as he hauled the ball he's just stolen across the court to the blonde who just broke past his defender and caught the ball. Without missing a beat he drove past the only defender between him and the hoop and dunked it with ease.

"All right! Nice dunk, Kise!" the other teammate of Kise, Hayakawa Matsuhiro shouted as he jumped up and down with overly excitement. "Yeah, that's pretty nice drive you had there. It totally got me." Kobori Kouji, a regular, the Center of Kaijo basketball team, who happened to be the last defender on Kise's opposing team retorted.

"Thanks sempai!"Kise said with all smiles and wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today" Kasamatsu, the Captain said as he walked towards them. He grabbed the ball that rolling on the floor after Kise's dunk and threw it to a first year on the bench, who caught it surprisingly after fumbling. "Freshmen, stack the balls and clean the court, others hit the showers" Kasamatsu ordered all the while walking to the bench and sat down with the water bottle in hand. The first years on the bench stood up as soon as the words escaped their captain's mouth. "Yes, sir!" And started running after balls. He lifted the bottle up to his mouth and stopped as he watched the guys who just played the 3 on 3 were dragging themselves slowly towards the shower rooms engraved in small chat, including Kise. Kasamatsu put down his bottle. "Oi, Kise!" the blonde jerked his head towards his captain and beamed. "Yes, Sempai?"

"I said, Freshmen clean the court." Kasamatsu pronounced it slowly as he wanted a 5 year old to understand what he was saying and emphasis on 'freshmen as he said that. Kise froze in his tracks and gawked at his captain. "Eh?!" Kasamatsu was twitching as Kise started saying "well, I thought…"

"You thought that you don't have to do things as the rest of the first years because you're one of those so called Generation of Miracles?"

"No, that's not…"

"Or maybe you thought that because you got to play in games, you can get off your responsibilities as a first year? Is that it?"

"Well, maybe… but…"

"Don't get so full of yourself, Freshman!" the next thing Kise knew was that he got hit by Kasamatsu's flying kick! "GHAAH! Don't hit me sempai! I'll do it!" Kise practically flew across the court to the storage room where all the cleaning materials were stored passing all the dumbstruck first years froze in place to watch the scene unfold between their captain and ace. "That brat…" Kasamatsu muttered, stomping across the court towards the showers, without noticing the amused looks on the other two 3rd years. Kobori chuckled quietly as Moriyama Yoshitaka fall on step with Kasamatsu. "Chill out man, at this rate, you'll never find a girlfriend you know." He said in a serious tone, giving a sidelong glance at his friend.

"aahhh!" Kasamatsu put both his hands on his head, now there's only him, Moriyama and Kobori inside the shower room. Hayakawa disappeared into locker room and nowhere to be seen. "It's just that kid pissing me off! Who does he think he is anyway! It's only been a month since he got here, but his behavior's stressing me out!" He leaned back and pressed his back against the cold wall of the shower room, sighing.

"Well, give the kid some time. As you said, it's only been a month right?" Kobori gave him a slight smile and a nod; he stepped in to the shower striping his shirt off. Kasamatsu sighed again and pulled himself up from the wall. "I hope he'll adapt to our system here, you know it'll be a problem otherwise… it'll make our team fall apart…" he trailed off kinda muttering the last part to himself. He took his shirt off and stepped in to the shower.

"ow cold!" Moriyama yelled shaking his hand which he put in to the cold running water before. "just relax man, and then we can all be happy with our girlfriends!" He said stepping carefully inside the shower.

"Neither of us has girlfriends you idiot! And that's way off the topic!" Kasamatsu yelled and threw soap at Moriyama which hit him square in the face. "hey!" he protested but couldn't do anything about it since all the other members including first years started coming inside to take their showers. Kasamatsu gave a toothy grin to Moriyama who just wiped off his face and glared in return.

The three 3rd years were the first ones to come out of the showers and waited in the locker room for others. One by one came and bid there farewells to their sempais and went their respective ways hurriedly since it was almost 6.30 in the evening. Hayakawa was hanging in the corner of the locker room longer than usual and pacing hurriedly back and forth muttering to himself.

"Oi, Hayakawa, if you mutter another word while pacing like that, I'm gonna shove a basketball down your throat in that instant." Kasamatsu said calmly without even looking at the 2nd year, who froze in mid pace and blinked at his captain. Moriyama stifled a yawn and Kobori was busy packing his bag to even notice anything around him. "Just say what's on your mind, damn it!" Kasamatsu snapped now fully giving his attention to Hayakawa who jumped out of his skin in shock.

"Yes, si(r)!"he yelled and stumbled in front of his captain trying to stand straight. "well?"

"Captain! We have ou(r) schoo(l) t(r)ip is schedu(l)ed to go on this weekend! If I attend that, I wi(l)(l) miss the p(r)actice! So I to(l)d my home(r)oom teache(r) that I can't come!" Hayakawa spit out all he was thinking in a one go confusing everyone around him.

"woah, woah, woah…. Slow down buddy." Kasamatsu had his hands covering his ears and wincing at Hayakawa who was literally in his face and yelling. "So you're saying that you can't come to practice this weekend because of the trip?" Kasamatsu just picked up words here and there and put together something that actually made some sense, since whatever Hayakawa was saying obviously sounded like gibberish.

"No! Captain!" the brown haired teen yelled and jumped in frustration. "I'm not going the t(r)ip, because we have p(r)actice!" He tried again a little slower than before and leaned towards Kasamatsu who raised an eyebrow and stared at the 2nd year. "Are you an idiot?" he asked quietly. "Eh?!"

And that's when Kasamatsu snapped, again. " What were you thinking, dumbass?! I mean, you only get the chance to go on the school trip once in this whole 3 years of high school! Basketball practice is important and so is the school trip. Because they are all part of your school life. Winning is important, but so is losing. You'll never get the experience you get in here in any other place again. You don't need any regrets when you graduate, do you?" Kasamatsu took a deep breath. "Now go, you're excused next Saturday."

All the individuals in the locker room were staring at their captain. That included Kise who just came out of the shower room to hear these words. It was foreign to him. He can't really comprehend his new captain's words. Because in Teiko, all he was taught was that winning is everything. If that's true, then what is Kasamatsu sempai saying? Isn't losing is as same as dying? How is that important? Isn't actual school life boring? What kind of experience can I get with that? He remembered how he was bored as hell before becoming basketball player. To him basketball was everything. If he can, he'll spend his whole day practicing. Kise wondered as he stared at his new captain and Hayakawa sempai, who now overwhelmed by those words with trembling lips and teary eyes flown himself at Kasamatsu sempai.

Kasamatsu planted his foot mercilessly in the 2nd year's face and send him a couple of meters away from him. "geez… you really wanted to go the trip, didn't you?" Kasamatsu smirked slightly. Hayakawa was nodding furiously, trying to come up with a reply, but his captain didn't wait. "go on already, Before I kick you out".

"yes, sir!" with that Hayakawa vanished.

"oh man, that reminds me of our trip last year…" Moriyama said smiling broadly. " when we were all in the same class, oh including that guy_"

"don't even think about starting it" Kasamatsu interrupted his friend turning around with a small smile playing across his lips. It vanished as soon as he saw Kise staring blankly. "Oi Kise! What the hell were you doing in there took you long enough!"

Kise snapped out of his train of thoughts and focused his golden eyes on his captain. "Oh, I couldn't find the hair conditioner to go with the shampoo I used. And when I finally find it, it had to wait 7 minutes before washing it away so_" Kasamatsu twitched. Once.

"hey, Kise maybe it's the aftershave you use that attracts girls… hmm, wait." Moriyama leaned towards Kise who was across the locker room. "Are you even growing facial hair yet?". "Sempai!" Kise protested.

Kasamatsu twitched. Twice.

" I'm almost 16 sempai!" Kise said with a pout making Moriyama's grin grew wider. " Okay, if you don't believe me, I'll tell you all about all the aftershaves I used till now, top brand.. " Kise was ranting off still pouting, Kobori just stood there watching his team mates with an n amusing look.

Kasamatsu twitched. For the third time. He couldn't listen to anymore of the bullshit Moriyama and Kise discussing, now that Kise started to list off every product he used and how they use to the greenish haired teen. He was about to tell them shut the fuck up and get going, his phone rang. And Kise's not stopping his rant about aftershave types. The phone was ringing. Kasamatsu took out his phone and checked the caller ID. Oh damn. Him of all people of all times. He tried to calm himself down before answering the phone. He sighed and pressed the answer button and put it in his ear. "Yo, 'sup dude." He talked quietly to the phone, ignoring the background chatter. Kobori looked at Kasamatsu to get an idea about who's calling, and witnessed his friend's face go blank to shock and finally to anger.

"Huh? Are you challenging me?!" Kasamatsu's voice was low and held an incredible edge to it, even Kise and Moriyama stopped their conversation and turned towards their captain. Kasamatsu listened for a moment. " What?! So you're saying that's an order?! Like I'd do that!" he yelled in to the phone. The three onlookers winced at the shrilling tone of him. Kise shuddered thinking who the hell would be that stupid enough to order Kasamatsu sempai around. He'll definitely get kicked or worse!. But when he looked at his captain, it seemed that whoever at the other side of the line had no effect of kasamatsu's words because now he's practically trembling with rage. But as he started to talk to the phone again his voice was incredibly calm it made electricity run down Kise's spine.

"If you insist, you piece of shit. You'll be laughing from your ass when I'm done with you." There was a pause, then he lowered his phone and snapped shut it. Nobody moved.

"AaaaaaaRRRRrrhhHH! I'm gonna shred him into pieces!" Kasamatsu screamed as he punched one of the lockers in frustration and the other three jumped out of their skin as the loud bang echoed through the gym. Kise was utterly shocked. Kobori looked amused for some reason. Moriyama was the first to break the silence. "Let me guess… Yamauchi Ryuu?" Kasamatsu jerked his head towards Moriyama and pointed at him. "Don't EVER say that freaking name in front of me again!" with that he stomped out of the locker room.

Kise regaining his senses after what happened, looked at his two remaining sempais for an explanation. "Sempai?... Who was that?"

"They're pretty interesting, those two.." Kobori stated still looking amused and grabbing his bag to leave. Moriyama thought for a second. " Well, it's kinda hard to believe, but Yamauchi and Kasamatsu are_"

"What the hell are you freaking morons still doing in there?! Do you want me to print invitations for you to come out? Get out now! Or I'll lock you inside!" Kasamatsu's yell prevented Moriyama from completing it, and all three of them came out quickly before their captain go crazy. Kise said his goodbyes to his sempais and hurried to catch his train since it was a bit late, all the while thinking about that guy who could drive Kasamatsu sempai nuts. He must be interesting. He thought with a grin, running towards the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone gather up!" Kasamatsu called out for everyone on the court after the morning practice. Several days passed since the 2nd years' school trip and Hayakawa still hadn't stop blabbering about every little detail about it. Kasamatsu was glad that they had fun participating to it but couldn't really stand the fast chatter of the 2nd year. He looked around to make sure everyone gathered before starting his speech.

"Okay guys listen up; couch has arranged a practice match with this new school Seirin High. He will tell afterschool today who's gonna play the match. So be here exactly at 3.00 p.m. And the match will be on this Friday. If you don't have any questions, go clean up and go to classes." Everyone dissolved and Kise tapped Kasamatsu from behind.

"Sempai, did you mean Seirin High in Tokyo?" he asked the dark haired captain in a thoughtful tone. Kasamatsu turned his steel blue eyes towards blonde and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, why? You know them?"

"Well, if I remembered correctly, Kurokocchi went there!" Kise was all smiles and sparkles as he said that. Kasamatsu looked dumb struck. "Kuro..ko..cchi?" he had no clue what was the golden eyed brad talking.

"Yes! Kurokocchi was my mentor and instructor at Teiko! He was so cool and so cute! Kise was literally dancing around kasamatsu saying how awesome this Kurokocchi guy was making his captain irritate.

"Oi! I didn't ask you about whoever mentors of yours! Stop dancing around or I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu said kicking his kouhai's shin. "Ow! But sempai, you already hit me!" Kise whined while crouching down to grab his shin. Kasamatsu walked away to retrieve his water bottle. "Kise go clean up, let's have a walk before school starts." He said to the whining blonde, chugging down some water. Upon hearing that Kise was all smiles and jumped to his feet, beaming at his captain. "You want to show me around the school?! Sempai! You're so nice!"

Kasamatsu was shocked at how fast this brat can switch moods but after realizing what Kise said he frowned at his kouhai. "Huh? Why do I want to do that? And who do you think I am your personal guide?" Kise looked down. "No, well this school is so big, and I kinda lost couple of times, but... so I thought…" he trailed off making Kasamatsu's frown go soft.

"Okay, whatever, I just want to discuss some things with you. While we're at it I'll show you around here." Steel blue eyed teen turned away from Kise to stuff his bottle in his bag. Kise smiled at his sempai who now turned his back on him, preventing him from seeing Kise's sincere smile. "Yes sir!" Kise saluted as he jogged towards the shower room.

"My (l)ocke(r) is jammed! It's bent in the midd(l)e!" Kasamatsu heard Hayakawa scream in the locker room. "Let me see.., oh man! It looks like something heavy rammed in there..." someone said wondering and Kasamatsu looked at his balled fists and sighed.

Shit, I really have to control it next time. He thought as he headed to the locker room.

15 minutes later they were all fully dressed in their school uniforms and packing their bags. Moriyama came around to Kasamatsu's side and checked his watch. I have approximately 14 and half minutes to scout out the beautiful ladies on the tennis court." Kasamatsu turned away from him disgusted. "Don't involve me in your perverted schemes, moron. Go ahead without me to class, I have a talk with Kise." As he started to walk off to the exit, Moriyama grabbed his coat pulling him back toward him.

"Hey!" Kasamatsu protested feeling Moriyama let go of his coat and casually slung an arm around his shoulders, giving him an odd look. "Are you giving him 'The talk'?" Moriyama asked seriously, making Kasamatsu twitch. "I'm not his dad to give him 'the talk' idiot, besides we're not even… aarrhh! Forget it!" Kasamatsu pushed his friend's arm and walked away.

"I'm telling you, Moriyama_" Kasamatsu turned his head without stopping, to look at his friend, who stood there with a grin. "_if your little 'scout' went wrong again; you'll get something worse than a slap you know."

"Slap? What slap? That was a gentle and soft touch of a beautiful angel!" Moriyama said doing a dramatic pose with his hand on his cheek and all sparkles. Kasamatsu shook his head and stepped out of the gym. "Pitiful indeed… "He muttered to himself as he looked for Kise.

"Sempai! Over here!" Kise waved his hand over the heads of a bunch of girls who flocked around him for autographs. Kasamatsu sighed. "Hurry it up, we don't have much time." He turned away from Kise and walked down the opposite direction. Farther away from the girls is the better. He shuddered at that thought.

Kise escaped from his fan girls and fall in to step with his captain. "Sempai! So what do you want to talk about with me?" Kise asked slightly leaning towards Kasamatsu, who had his hands inside his pockets and a serious look in his face.

"There're two things you need to be a better basketball player. Skills and experience." Kasamatsu continued with a thoughtful look. "Well, that's kinda applicable to many things, what I'm saying is that you can't win only with skills or only with experience." He looked at his kouhai to make sure he understood what he was saying.

"So, basically you're saying that I lack experience since I started basketball in my 2nd year of junior high right?" Kise asked his sempai with a serious tone, which kinda odd for him.

"Exactly." Kasamatsu said with a smirk. "You're not as dumb as you look, are you Kise?"

"Sempai! So mean!" Kise returned to his pouty self in a minute. "Well, if you lack skills you can always improve it through hard work and practice, but as for experience there's no other way other than participating to matches as much as you can." Kasamatsu continued without wasting time.

"But it's different for you "he looked at Kise who looked confused. "What do you mean, sempai?"

"I saw your ability. Call it copying or whatever, but what I think is that you're learning things through what you see, exceptionally fast." Kasamatsu grinned. "So I came up with a method to make you experience without actually play in matches." He looked at his golden eyed companion only to see that he was busy gawking at something over Kasamatsu's head, in awe.

"Sempai! We have American football in our school?! That's awesome!" Kise yelled pointing at the football field which was behind his sempai. Kasamatsu snapped. "Oi! Are you even listening to me when I explained all that idiot!" he smacked Kise's head. "ow!"

"Oi Kasamatsu, my man! Long time no see, bro!" the said man turned his head around to see who was calling him with that familiar voice, and saw a guy who fully dressed in American football gear, running with the ball, waving his hand at him. Kasamatsu recognized him as the running back of their school team, Kurosawa Shin and waved back with a smile.

"Yo Kuro! I guess it's been awhile_ ow..." Kasamatsu's wave froze in air as he watched three, four no five guys tackled his waving friend to the ground, crushing him under them. "That was cool!" Kise shouted in the background, cheering. He saw a tall, lean guy wearing the jersey number 8 made his way in long strides towards the pile of guys.

He shot his arm and yanked that Kuro guy out of the man pile and smashed his helmet with his own and hollered in a hoarse voice. "Who told you that you can wave to random people in the middle of practice! Kuro chibi!"

Kuro winced as he started to say, "But Yama, it's not random people, that's Kasa_"

"I know who he is, idiot!" the jersey no.8 shoved his teammate behind and faced Kasamatsu and Kise. "And you!" He pointed at Kasamatsu. "Don't you have anything better to do other than interrupting my practice, bastard." The guy called 'Yama' crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked straight at Kasamatsu. Kise couldn't see clearly the guys face because of the football helmet, but he could make out that he had piercing jade green eyes and a strong look in it.

Kasamatsu clucked gaining Kise's attention to himself. "So you're saying that your inability to make your teammates focus on the practice game is my fault? Dumbass." He smirked giving him an equally piercing stare. But his steel blue eyes switched to Yama's right side where he caught a quick movement. Kise's eyes practically came out of its sockets as he watched a huge lineman made his way swiftly towards Kasamatsu sempai with a not so friendly manner. "Uh-oh" Kuro whimpered with horror, not wanting to see what's gonna happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

I accidentally deleted the whole story T_T soo sorry about that, and now i'm gonna upload again. If you have a wattpad account you can check out this story in my profile Black_Ant. ^_^ reviews are always welcome! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Yamauchi Ryuu noticed few things at once when he felt a quick movement at his side. Yukio's left foot moved slightly back to a certain stance that he knew all too well awhile back. Then his Jade eyes went a little wide as he caught the sight of the blue eyed teen's hands, which he balled in to fists and released quickly. Yama knew in that moment that he's the only one who can notice those little changes in Yukio and that he was the only one who can prevent things from getting ugly.

He swiftly moved forward and stepped in front of his lineman who was charging toward the basketball team captain. "Move aside, Yama!" the lineman growled. "He insulted you right in your face! I'm gonna fill that foul mouth with sand!" he tried to move past Yama, but got pushed back instead.

"Oi oi Taro… now you're being your usual moronic self, aren't ya?" Yama gave a small smirk before continuing. "That guy clearly said that is my inability to keep my boys focused here, right? If you step beyond that line over there_" he pointed at the white line that separated Yukio from the football field. "You're only degrading my ability." He said matter of factly looking at Yukio, who had an odd look in his face as he looked at his balled fist.

"This is stupid_" Kasamatsu muttered to himself and turned to leave. "You better discipline that brick wall of yours, Ryuu." Taro growled at that and wanted to punch him for using his quarterback's first name so casually, cause everyone else called him 'Yama'. _Why it should be different for this prick?_

"Let's go, Kise!" Yama looked curiously at the blonde who was following Yukio , remembering that he noticed something else before too. At the same time he stepped to stop Taro, that blonde stepped beside Yukio slightly covering him. _Ha! He got guts_. Recalling that most people usually get intimidate by Taro, Yama called off the morning practice.

Kise followed his captain trying to figure out what just happened, it was too weird for him to understand. "…Sempai? About what happened just now..?" he trailed off noticing Kasamatsu's distance look. "Huh?" The steel blue eyed teen looked at Kise like he just noticed him there. "Oh" He blinked and looked away. "That's nothing to be worried about. That big guy? He's Hiyashi Taro, he hates my guts for some reason." He shot a glance at Kise and smirked. "I don't give a damn, though. Well, about the method I was talking_" Kise noticed that his sempai just changed the subject smoothly.

"_You're gonna go watch every match held around here, so you'll gather information from watching." He continued like nothing happened. Kise realized that he lost another good chance to learn more about that Yamauchi Ryuu guy who definitely an interesting individual.

"You have to pay attention to each and every players' play style and their team interactions; you have to observe us regulars as well so you can get a better idea about our plays." The school bell went off interrupting Kasamatsu. He paused for it to stop and continued. "Okay, go to your class now. I'll tell you if there's anything else after school. See ya."

"Yeah, sure sempai!" Kise saluted and turned to go. "Oi, Kise!" Blonde looked over at his captain. "The building across the football field has the 3rd and 2nd year classes." Kise's eyes widened as he realized that his captain was actually showing around the school. "My class is that one in the corner of the top floor." Kise watched his sempai pointing to the 3 story building as he continued.

"The building next to it has all the labs and the infirmary at ground floor." He turned to Kise and pointed behind him. "Opposite to the football field is the Baseball field, the Swimming complex is next to it. You can't see the cafeteria from here, but it's behind the swimming complex." Kasamatsu stopped and tapped his fingers in his chin, thinking. "Wait... We'll have our warm up run around the other side of the school. So you can get familiar with the surrounding more."

Kise was more than surprised to hear that since his sempai wasn't so thrilled about guiding him before. "Sempai! You're so nice! And you really think about me!" He was so happy; he jumped at his sempai trying to hug him, but got Kasamatsu's foot print on his face instead.

"Ah! What the hell's wrong with you, idiot?! Go to class already! Before I hit you!" Kasamatsu growled, leaving behind a whining Kise. "But you already hit me, sempai!"

Kasamatsu was sitting in his classroom waiting for the minute hand of the clock to reach 12. He heard his sensei eagerly talking about the consequences of the World War II as he pulled out his mobile phone to read the text he got this morning, again.

_Meet me at the roof top in lunch break, I forgot to bring my bento. _

Kasamatsu snorted_. Yeah, right. Like you ever brought one to school before, bastard. You always eat from cafeteria._ He put his phone back in his pocket as the bell go off signaling that the lunch break started.

"Oh man… Thank god it's over, I was bored to death" Moriyama complained pushing his chair back to stand up. "Let's go, Kasamatsu, I'm starving." He stretched his hands and started toward the door. Kasamatsu followed him outside the classroom and turned to face him.

"Something came up. Go ahead without me, I'll catch you up at the cafeteria in a few." He walked passed Moriyama, who called after him. "What's up, man?" Kasamatsu looked over his shoulder without stopping. "Just that bastard, Ryuu." Moriyama grinned. "Well, look out for his bodyguard, dude! I heard about this morning."

Kasamatsu smiled and turned at the corner to take the stairs which led to the roof top. He opened the door at the top and stepped outside, feeling a slightly chilled breeze across his face. He spotted a dark brown haired guy leaning over the railing and made his way toward him.

"So, where's your bodyguard?" He asked, recalling Moriyama's words. The guy turned his head toward the approaching teen and smirked. Then he pulled out a silver ring from his pocket and held it high so Kasamatsu can see it. "I told him I lost this ring during morning practice, I'm pretty sure he's at the field right now searching for it."

Kasamatsu gave a snort of laugh as he leaned over the railing next to him. "Why do you even hang out with him? You retard."

"He's the star lineman of my team, of cause I'm gonna hang out with him. Like you hang out with that model brat of yours." Ryuu said matter of factly, putting his ring on his fore finger. Several seconds passed with silence as both of them stayed staring at the distance.

"So… what's up?" Kasamatsu was the first one to break the silence. "You know what's up." Ryuu stated, continuing his stare. "Yeah, well about this morning? It was just a reflex, okay? I've got it under control" Kasamatsu said slightly frowning. He remembered how he slipped so easily to that stance he hates so much, in this morning. He sighed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you were the only one who noticed the change in my stance."

"That's not the point, idiot." Ryuu turned to face Yukio. "Of cause I'm the only one who noticed it. That's why I'm_" He stopped himself from continuing. He was worried. But he'll never admit it in front of Yukio. Ever. That's how proud he is. He never had to before either. Because Yukio could read him like a book. But this time it's different. He sighed. "Is it because the Interhigh is coming up? "He turned around and pressed his back against the railing, looking up.

"I'm gonna get back what I lost last year" Yukio stated. Ryuu knew what exactly happened at the interhigh last year and how much pain that miss pass had put Yukio through. He remembered how, even after coach said that he'll make him the captain, Yukio didn't want to continue doing basketball, because he was afraid that he'll lose control again. Ryuu had to beat some sense into him at that time to make him continue as a basketball player. That was the only time he could punch him without getting punched back.

He knew deep down inside Yukio didn't want to quit basketball, all he wanted was to get punished for what he'd done at the interhigh. For what he lost, he wanted to get punished for the sake of his team. So he decided to punish himself by quitting the very thing he loved all his life. Ryuu wanted to prove him that's not what he really wanted, so he gave him an option.

"_If you're gonna quit now, show me you're better off living with the thing you most hate, the same thing that you say you're best at. Beat me to unconscious right here, right now, you bastard! Then only I accept that you're truly quitting the thing you most love."_

Ryuu smiled to himself remembering that at the end Yukio couldn't land a single punch on him, and ended up getting beaten. He thought that was his punish.

Collecting his thoughts into present, Ryuu put his hands on his pockets and pulled himself up from the railing. "Okay then_" He walked passed Yukio and stopped behind him, looking ahead. "Don't push yourself too hard, punk. It'll only make you lose it. Sports are all about having fun anyway." With that he started to walk toward the door.

Yukio turned at the retreating brunette and clucked. "Could it be… that you're worried about me?" he asked mockingly with a half smirk, knowing it'll definitely piss Ryuu off. The jade eyed teen stopped in his tracks and turned to face a smirking Yukio. "I. don't. Worry. About. Anyone." He said each word separately returning the half smirk. "Actually I don't even worry about myself. The word 'worry' itself_"

He was interrupted suddenly by the sound of the rooftop door opening with a loud bang, making the two 3rd years startle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kise banged opened the rooftop door and jumped outside. He quickly closed the door behind him, pressing his back against it.

"Phew" he swept away the sweat on his forehead and looked up to find two very confused seniors. Kise blinked. "Sempai!" he pointed at Kasamatsu. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" the blue eyed teen pointed back at Kise. "That's my line, you idiot! This is our building!"

"Ah!" Kise put down his hand. "Well, I've got lost." He said meekly as Kasamatsu twitched. "And a bunch of my fans chased after me, so I came up here to escape from them. Hehe...heh." he finished lamely looking at his sempai under his eyes. Before Kasamatsu could say or do anything, Ryuu approached his kouhai.

"Hey you were the one who was with Yukio this morning right?" he leaned forward smirking. Kise blinked thinking who was he talking about, before realizing that 'Yukio' was actually his captain's first name. He gawked at how this brunette just used Kasamatsu sempai's first name and didn't get yelled or kicked, considering the fact that his sempai was all about honorifics. Then he registered the stranger's jade green eyes.

"Ah! You're_"

"I don't think I properly introduced myself before, right?" Ryuu walked towards Kise and casually slung an arm around his shoulders with a sly smile.

"I'm Yamauchi Ryuu, Yukio's long lost twin brother" Kise's jaw literally dropped to the floor staring at the 3rd year.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and smacked Ryuu's head. "If I had one, then he's still lost" Ryuu was practically choking with laughter.

"He totally ate that, dude! Did you see his face?! He's dumber than he looks!"

"The way you look right now, Kise actually look brilliant next to you!"

"So... he isn't your twin?" Kise asked meekly. "Oi, don't make me agree with that guy!" Kasamatsu face palmed. _Oh man, I'm surrounded by idiots…_

The sound of banging on the door took the attention of the threesome. "Kise-kun! Kise-kun, you're there right? Kise-kuuunn! Open up! Kiseee-kuunn! The muffled sound of girls shouting could be heard through the closed door.

"No way! They followed me here too?!" Kise backed away from the door with wide eyes. "Aren't they your fans? Why are you hiding from them?" Kasamatsu asked looking bored. Kise looked at his sempai.

"But they want to go to the mall with me afterschool. I refused but they won't listen."

"So basically you're saying that you need an escape route from here, right?" Ryuu asked Kise. His jade eyes held a glint of excitement. "Well, there's this other way to get down from here, if you _really_ want to get out from here." He half grinned leaning toward Kise.

"Now hold it right there!" Kasamatsu grabbed Ryuu's shoulder and turned him so he was facing him. "Are you referring to _that_ route?! No way Kise's gonna make it down by himself"

"Huh? Who said by himself? You're going with him."

"Don't order me like you own me, bastard."

Kise looked between the upperclassmen if they gonna start a fight or something. "Ano_" He was interrupted by Ryuu, who started walking toward the door.

"Well, your choice dude. You can stay here and talk to the pretty _ladies_ on the other side or_" Kasamatsu's eyes flicked to the closed door and he gritted his teeth.

"Fine!" he turned on his heels and stomped toward the railing. _Unbelievable. He used my weakness for girls against me! that punk…_

He looked over his shoulder at Ryuu, who was grinning. "I'll get you for this, punk." He took a running start and leaped over the railing. "Follow me, Kise!" Ryuu's grin widened. _Yeah, if you're gonna stress yourself out anyway, only thing I can do is make sure you have some fun once in a while, you crazy bastard._

Kise was horrified as he watched his sempai literally leaped over the railing of a 3 story building. He ran to the railing and leaned over to get a better look. Nothing. He half expected a falling Yukio, but there was no one. He turned to Ryuu devastated. "H..He he jumped over the rail! Arent you gonna do something?! He.. h..he Va..v..vanished!" Kise was practically squealing right now.

"Oi, Kise! What the hell are you waiting for?! Get down here now, before anyone sees us!" Kise froze.

Ryuu shrugged and gave him a sly smile. "Better do as he says, kid. You don't wanna get detention now, do ya?" Kise stumbled over the railing and looked down to see where Kasamatsu sempai's voice came from.

"Hurry up you brat! I can't wait here all day!" Kise saw his sempai waving at him from a narrow platform below, which was a little inside from the roof. "But how am I supposed to get down there?!"

"Just hold on to the bottom of the railing and swing yourself, I'll call when to jump" Kise carefully put both his legs over the rail and did as Kasamatsu had instructed. "This is kind of fun, sempai!" Kise was laughing, as he swung back and forth. "You'll be laughing from your ass when the janitor or a teacher OR a member of the disciplinary committee sees us, get your ass down here right now!" Kasamatsu yelled out to Kise who then landed next to him.

"Okay, just hold on to the platform and swing yourself to the next platform below and make it quick." With that Kasamatsu lowered himself to grab the corner of the platform and jumped. When Kise landed, his sempai was crouching down. Kise tried to stand up, but got pulled back down by Kasamatsu. "Whoa…!"

"Are you stupid?" He pointed at the window above their heads. "These are classrooms. In case you hadn't noticed, no one supposed to be outside of their classrooms, on _this_ side!" Kise smirked. He got a feeling that even though his captain complained always, he was actually enjoying this.

"Okay sempai! What da ya say? Let's race to the ground."

"Huh? You _are_ stupid, aren't you?" a smile crept up to Kasamatsu's lips. "You maybe a little better than me in basketball, but this? It'll be another hundred years before you beat me on this, freshman." He said teasingly. Kise laughed. "But I'm a fast learner, aren't I?"

Kasamatsu's smirk widened. "If you insist_ you are ON!" he leaped in to the air catching the side of the platform at the last moment and with the momentum he landed on the next platform with one smooth move. Kise followed shortly after, still laughing.

Kise landed on the ground a few seconds after Kasamatsu who was dusting himself up. "You're not bad on your first go, But as I was sayin_"

"STAY RIGHT THERE, You retarded BRATS! What were you thinking? Climbing down the building like THAT!?" Kasamatsu looked over his shoulder to see a fuming janitor stomping toward them across the football field.

"Oh crap, he saw us."

Kise's eyes widened. "No way! We'll get detention!" Kasamatsu shrugged. "Only if we get caught."

"RUN!" he bolted leaving a horrified and confused Kise to gawk after his sempai. "W..what?! Wait up, sempai!" he ran after Kasamatsu who took a moment to look back at the janitor, who was screaming at them to stop. "I said STOP!"

Kasamatsu laughed as he speed up his running. "Just for the record_" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the janitor. "_ that guy's running sucks!" they both were laughing as they ran together alongside the football field.

Kise always knew he was missing something. He couldn't pin point which is, but he knew it's something. Even though he's popular, handsome and always has fans flocked around him. He didn't know if it's because of the modeling or if it's just him, but smiling came automatically to him. To him, it's kinda like a pose. He doesn't feel it.

But right now, running behind Kasamatsu sempai while chased by the janitor, not knowing whether they'll get caught or not, he was smiling. He knew it was not his usual pose. He was feeling this overwhelming sensation in his heart exploding throughout his whole body. He knew that he was smiling for real and feeling it. He still couldn't pin point what he was missing, but he got a feeling that he _will _eventually find it with the help of this guy running in front of him.

Kasamatsu didn't stop as he ran into the next building at his full speed. His eyes went wide suddenly taking the view in front of him. _Shit! I'm gonna crash!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Shit! I'm gonna crash!_

Kasamatsu couldn't stop himself at his speed from crashing into the female teacher who suddenly stepped into the hallway. But he managed to step away at the last moment and came to a halt, making Kise crash into him instead, who was two steps behind him. He heard the teacher gave a loud yelp before he turned to apologies.

"Kasamatsu-kun!"

"N-Noriko sensei?!" Kasamatsu said after recognizing his chemistry teacher, who was now looking at him with pure disappointment. _Oh great. Could this day get any worse?_ Kasamatsu thought as Noriko continued to lecture him.

"You know it's highly inappropriate of a 3rd year student like you to run in these corridors like that! Even if it's the lunch break!"

"I'm really sorry, Noriko sensei." Kasamatsu said practically bowing down 120 degrees. "But it's an emergency." He straightened up and looked right at her eyes.

"May I ask you what's so urgent that you had to run like a mad man?" Noriko asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kise was standing a bit away from them, fearing if they gonna get caught now. He looked at his sempai, whose face clearly showed concern and worry as he began to talk to his sensei again.

"It's Moriyama. H-He...He has fallen from the stairs, sensei. I…I don't know how, they said that he was taken to the infirmary. I really need to make sure he's okay. I don't even know if he's injured seriously or not." He finished with a frown which held concern and guilt for not being there for his friend. Noriko's hand went to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god! Kasamatsu-kun, hurry up and go, I'm sure he needs you now."

"Thank you, Noriko sensei!" Kasamatsu bowed again before bolting forward with Kise at taw. Kise was impressed. Kasamatsu sempai didn't even bat an eye while lying through his teeth.

They rounded a corner and slowed down. They both leaned to the opposite side of the walls as they panted.

"That... (Pant)... was... (pant)… awesome!" Kise managed to say, catching up his breath. Kasamatsu gave him a half smile. "… yeah, now that we lose both the janitor AND your fans, let's go eat something. I'm starving." He pulled himself up and started to walk down the corridor. Kise looked both his right and left, before following his sempai.

"_ah sempai, I think I don't know where I'm going?" Kasamatsu stopped and looked at his kouhai.

"Really Kise?" it's more like a statement than a question. He sighed. "Oh, well. Come with me then, I'm going to the canteen anyway."

"Senpai! You're really a life saver!" they walked out of the building and stepped to the gravel road. Kise remembered the events took place today from the morning. His mind went to wonder about that jade green eyed brunette_. He certainly has some connection to Kasamatsu senpai. Is he his rival? Or an enemy? A high school bully? Nah. No one can bully senpai. But considering that he acted kinda playfully around Kasamatsu senpai, could it be that he's his… boyfriend?!_

Kise put both his hands on his head and pulled his hair in frustration. _Arrr! How am I gonna ask him THAT?!_

"Oi, Kise" Kise froze. "Eh?!"

"Are you okay?" Kise looked at his senpai, confused.

"Eh? Of cause I'm okay senpai! Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you didn't say anything for like, 5 minutes. And THAT's way weird. You're annoyingly cheerful and pretty much a nonstop chatterbox when you're normal. That's why."

"Oh thank you senpai!" Kise was all sparkles in that second. "That's not a compliment, you idiot!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise on the side. "Now tell me what's on your freaking mind!"

"Ano…" Kise looked down at the floor thinking about how does he gonna start, and then looked right at his captain's eyes.

"What is Yamauchi-san to you, senpai?"

Kasamatsu blinked at Kise. "Whoa… where did that come from all of a sudden?" He raised an eyebrow while giving him a half smirk.

"AH! I'm sorry senpai! Burt I was kind of curious back at the rooftop…" Kise trailed off, leaving a laughing Kasamatsu. "No need to apologies idiot, well he's_" he stopped for a fraction of a second.

"_even though he's kind of an asshole, you could say he's my best friend."

The way Kasamatsu said those words had made something inside Kise twisted. And it was painful. Kise knew that exact moment what was he missing. _Best friends? Of cause they are. I didn't even think of that. _

He was always surrounded by people. His fans and people who called themselves his friends. But they were there because of his looks and his idol status. They were always around him, but not with him. They don't even try to understand him. Only place that he felt he belonged was Teiko junior high basketball team. Even though he only joined in his second year it was fun. They didn't care if he's a model or not. They were always with him for who he really was. An ordinary junior high school student. But it was lasted for a short while. When they all became The Generation of Miracles, they grew apart. Kise didn't want that to happen, but it happened anyway. Friends? They always stay for a little while, and then they are gone, leaving only memories. What's even a Best friend? How can Kasamatsu senpai say that word so lightly, like he has complete faith on this guy? He'll leave one day as well. But how can senpai say that like he entirely trust him? How can he be that sure?

"Kise! What are you doing standing out there?! Hurry up already. Didn't I tell you that I'm starving!

Kise recollected himself before running to his waiting captain. "Sorry senpai, I just thought of something."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kasamatsu went through the double doors of the canteen and scanned inside. "Oi Kasamatsu! Here, here!" he spotted a waving Moriyama along with Kobori and several others from his class. As he made his way toward that table, he saw Ryuu sitting on a far side table with his football buddies. Kuro, who slumped over a chair next to the brunette, spotted Kasamatsu and waved. Yukio gave him a quick wave before catching Ryuu's eyes. He gave him a slight nod and a smirk as to say ' Mission Accomplished'. Kasamatsu restrained himself from snorting at that as he sat across Moriyama.

"What took you so long man! We're literally starved ourselves to death"

"C'mon! It's only been 15 minutes or so" Kasamatsu defended himself.

"Oh Kise! Do you wanna join us for lunch? If that's okay with your friends, of cause." Kise stared at Moriyama senpai as to figure out what to say_. Friends?_ He had to think if he can actually call them that. He was never alone in his lunch. If he was with some people today, then he's with completely different group of people the next day. It didn't matter to him who he's with. He's friendly with everyone, but he didn't trust anyone as a good friend anyway.

"Nah, its fine. They probably think that I'm busy with my fans or something." Kasamatsu gave him a look which Kise wasn't sure what it meant.

"Yosh! Let's start eating then!" a guy with shaved head, who was sitting next to Moriyama, brought out a lunch box.

"Oi, Sawada. Isn't bringing a bento to canteen prohibited?" another one asked.

"Who cares dude? I bought juice anyway."

"Hey what is that? Is that prawns?"

"Oi! Get out of my face! You're violating my personal space!"

"Oh? Do you actually have one?"

"Shut up and eat guys…"

"HEY! What are you doing!? That's my_"

"Don't talk when your mouth's full, you idiot!"

"NOOO! That's my Egg!"

The table suddenly filled with all kinds of talk and complains and laughter, while Kise stared at them with a nostalgic feeling, remembering his time with his old team mates.

"Oi, Kise if you just gonna sit there staring, you won't be able to eat anything, c'mon!"

"H-hai!"

Noriko gathered her books for her next class, which was chemistry and looked at the notice board in the teachers' office. _Oh, yeah. I have to tell them about that today_. She walked down the corridor and entered the class which marked 3-1. "Good evening students!" she said to her class putting down her books at the teacher's table. "Alright, before starting my lesson today, I have an announce_"

Before she could finish, she noticed Moriyama, who was drooling at the girl next to him. "AH! Moriyama-kun! Are you feeling okay now? You can go to the infirmary again if you don't feel very well."

She asked Moriyama, remembering that he fall down the stairs. Kasamatsu's head snapped at his sensei and then turned to look at his friend, who looked a bit confused.

"Of cause Noriko sensei, why wouldn't I be okay in your beautiful and brightly shined presence?" He gave a dazzling smile, while Kasamatsu face palmed.

"No I meant, Kasamatsu-kun said that you fell down from the stairs pretty hard. Well seems like you were lucky enough not to get hurt." Moriyama stole a quick glance at Kasamatsu who suddenly got very busy with his chemistry text book.

"Oh that! No worries Noriko sensei, I'm pretty tough you know. Nothing can hurt me. Even the slightest pain I had vanished as soon as you entered through that door." Several snickers filled the class room to that.

"Okay, then_" _he must have hit his head pretty hard though. _Noriko thought as she returned to her table. Moriyama shot a look at Kasamatsu which clearly read 'You owe me one, dude'. Kasamatsu grinned in return.

"_as I was saying, I have an announcement for you. It's about this year's cultural festival. It's on October 2nd week. But we were asked to inform you this early so you can have more time to prepare for it, since you have final exams and club activities to attend to." She scanned the class which broke into small talk and chat. "Well, discuss with your friends and give your ideas to your class president after my class."

She slammed her books against her table silencing the whole class. "Now, turn your text books to page no.178."


End file.
